You Won't Feel A Thing
by RUMad
Summary: After Santana overhears Rachel and her secret best friend talking; the Latina recruits Rachel to help her win Brittany, while the shorter girl tries to win Quinn. Will it work... what do you think?


**AN: been working on this since august; the song is 'You won't feel a thing' by the Script, I changed two words for some humour… enjoy**

**AN2: set in junior year I guess; Quinn and Finn are back together and Quinn's still head cheerio (so quite a bit AU)**

**AN3: Rachel's singing is in bold, Santana **_italics_**; **_**bold italics**_** for both**

**Posted: 22/12/11**

You won't feel a thing

"Rachel, Rach, snap out of it; Glee's over" her best friends in secret snapped his fingers in front of her face to wake her from her day dream. She shook her head and looked round the room; they were the only two left. "Where were you this time?" the Mohawked boy asked as he picked up her bag and started escorting her to her car.

"No where really, just drifted off to a happy place; of impossible dreams" she sighed as she strolled along by his side.

"Oh Rach, don't be like that" he put his arm round her shoulder and pulled her into his side

"I'm sorry Noah, I just Zoned out; I mean, did you see them. They were all over each other"

"Rachel; everyone saw them; we were supposed to; they were singing" he sighed, pointing out the obvious. He looked down at her to see her looking ahead of them, her eyes were distant and her bottom lip on the verge of a pout. "If it bothers you so much; then do something about it"

"Noah" yet another sigh "I have a list reasons of why I can never be with her"

"That's depressing" he muttered

"Yes it is" she agreed her voice now stronger than a sigh "But it reminds me of who I am and why I'm not good enough"

"Why do you do this to yourself!" he asked; aggravated as they reach her car.

"Don't ask me that" she took her bag from him to get her car keys "You know this is the real me. There's Rachel Berry high school the over dramatic, diva; who's an optimist; then there's your, secret, best friend Rachel Berry, who's a pessimist and who you hang around; get drunk with eat pizza and play video games on Friday nights when you don't get any better offers" She smirked "who you've known since you were 4, who learnt to play the guitar with you because you were too scared to sign up for lessons alone and who trusts you with her deepest darkest secrets. Which one do you prefer?"

"Well I've made out with both" she slapped his arm "But I prefer the one who's my best friend, I just wish she'd stop feeling so sorry for herself lately"

"I'm sorry… Okay I'll stop it, do you want to come over tonight… I've got a new bottle of Jack Daniels and I managed to get a copy of that old game you were looking for" she asked hopeful

"Sure" she was his best friend and she needed him right now, if he did have any other offers, they would have to be put off this Friday night. "I'll bring the usual vegan pizza at about seven" she smirked at him and he read her mind "hey! You haven't converted me but he pizza's not too bad" he conceded a little

"Okay, see you at seven" she grinned and hugged him goodbye before climbing in her car and driving away

Puck's gaze followed the car as it left the car park.

"Since when have you been friends with the dwarf?"

Puck turned quickly to see Santana sitting on the hood of her car, parked a few down from where Rachel's had been. He hadn't even noticed it there before "Holy shit, you scared me" he yelled (obviously being around Rachel had unleashed a more open version of Noah 'Puck' Puckerman)

"And; since when has the big bad Puckerman ever been scared?"

"What ever Santana, how long have you been sitting there?"

"Long enough to know Berry has a dual personality and you two are apparently best friends" she hopped off the hood of her car and sauntered towards him "so what's got her so distracted? I saw her during Finn and Quinn's little cringing performance. Please tell me it's not over Finderella"

"It's not Finn"

"Something tells me you lying" she snorted "Dwarf is always hung up on that giant man child"

"Leave her alone San; she's my bro and believe me it's not Finn"

"Whatever Puckerman, you're probably trying to get into her plaid skirt"

He huffed a laugh "I'm not her type" he looked to his feet then back up to the Latina; she looked deep in thought with her brow furrowed "erm I gotta go" he quickly turned and retreated, breaking onto a jog

"Wait! Puck! Is Berry…" she trailed off as he got to his truck "Hmmm I think I need to pay someone a visit"

…

"Rachel honey you have a visitor" Rachel was sat on the floor against the far side of her bed with the homework and textbooks lying on the floor surrounding her. A piece of crumpled paper, with scribbled lines o written on it, sat with her in the middle.

Her dad had quietly opened the door to his daughters bedroom, she was so focused on that piece of paper that his voice startled her

She quickly wiped her face from the spilt tears before pulling her hood back and looking to the door

"Daddy, Noah's not supposed to be here for another half hour" she said in her usual cheery Rachel Berry voice

"It's not Noah" he stepped to the side to reveal Santana, who was a little shocked herself at what she saw "I'll just leave you two girls"

"Thanks, Mr B" Santana said to the short man as he left them

"S-Santana, what are you doing here?"

"First, I find out; you're best friends with Puckerman and now I find that you dress like him too"

Rachel glanced down at herself, at the jeans and oversized hoody "Did you just come here to insult me?"

"No,…" she walked into the room further, her hands in her leather jacket pockets "I over heard you and Puck talking by your car. Then I talked to him… I'm just going to say: do you have a thing for Quinn?"

Rachel closed her eyes and dropped back to her seating position on the floor, she hugged her knees close to her chest and flipped her hood back over her head

"Are you going to answer me?" Santana asked, irritated

"I think you should go" Rachel muttered form within her hood

The Latina noticed a piece of paper, instead of doing what the other girl asked her to do. The piece of paper stood out against the text books and class notes; it had crumpled edges and scrawled handwriting; not the diva's usual hand writing

On the paper was a list, Santana curiously reached for it, but Rachel snatched it away, allowing it to crumple in her fist

"Okay you gots to talk to me, you normally don't shut up… I'm guessing you do like Quinn, otherwise you would have calmly denied it and this depressing version of you can obviously be explained by what you're hiding on that piece of paper?" she questioned

"Just leave me alone Santana; I like Quinn, so what! You got the answer you're looking for now leave me alone" she muttered and kept herself in her hoody cocoon

"I can't leave you like this… what's on the paper Berry?" Santana reached for Rachel's hand that had gripped the paper desperately. Again she pulled it out of the Latina's reach

"It's nothing"

"I'm pretty sure I saw Quinn's name on there" she reached again and again Rachel moved her hand further away

"It's nothing, just leave it!" the shorter brunette said with more force

"Look if you like Quinn and you want her then I think we can help each other" she knelt down to Rachel's level

Rachel looked sceptical "Thanks Santana, but no thanks I may want her but…" she trailed off, not finishing her sentence

Santana dove across the stack of book to grab that piece of paper; she just _needed_ to know what Rachel had written on it, and what she was so desperate to hide. Unfortunately Rachel was quick enough to move out her way "What the hell are you doing?" Rachel shrieked in surprise

Santana looked over to the diva that had just dodged her "I want to know what you're hiding there"

"It's none of your business!" Rachel started crawling away

"I'm Santana Lopez, everyone's business is my business" the Latina started crawling too, she grabbed Rachel's ankle and dragged her back

Rachel rolled over as Santana crawled up the diva's body and settled, straddling her waist. Rachel desperately moved the balled up piece of paper from hand to hand away from Santana as she tried to pry it free.

Santana quickly succeeded and Rachel gave up by just lying there on the floor underneath the other girl as she read the writing

_What I want:_

_Quinn Fabray_

_Why I want her:_

_She's beautiful, and actually flawless inside and out. Her flaws are forgivable; in fact they don't count because she's just hiding and protecting herself. Despite our history, I can forgive her because I know she's hiding someone else behind her mask, and on the few occasions I've seen that person; I've fallen in love with her_

_Why I must stay away from her_

_It's for her own good, she's straight, she has Finn. And even if there was the slightest chance she'd ever accept me, it wouldn't work. Because of her parents, school, her reputation… basically she has a lot to lose_

"Berry, I'm reading this and all I'm seeing is that you're hopelessly captivated by her, and you're worried about her safety. Wow berry, you don't even have her and you're looking out for her in unreal situations"

"That was big words for you _Lopez_" the girl underneath her muttered "But yeah I see what you mean" she surrendered her secrets "she's straight, and even if she wasn't, there's too many things that could hurt her… and why would she choose me… she can have anyone she wants"

"I know what that feels like" the Latina murmured, seeming to forget how and who she was sitting on

"What do you mean?" Rachel furrowed her brow and pushed her hood back to hear and see better "You and Brittany?... I thought you were just sleeping together, I didn't think there was anything else there"

"I love her okay… I just thought that if we teamed up and told them how we feel about them in glee club… well Brittany would leave wheels for me and … Quinn would know how you feel"

Rachel was about to reject the offer when they were interrupted

"That. Is so. Hot" they both looked to the doorway where Puck stood, his eyes wide and a pizza box in his hands

"Why don't you take a picture; it'll last longer"

Santana looked down at Rachel; shocked at the words that had come from the smaller girl's mouth "Don't say that, he's the sort who would… and by the look on his face he's either seen this set up in a dirty movie or he's fantasised about this"

"Maybe you should get off of me then" Rachel hinted

Santana looked down between them "oh right" she climbed off the smaller girl, muttering a 'sorry' quietly and actually helped Rachel to stand up, passing back the piece of paper as well. "Just consider my offer"

She turned to leave when Puck stopped her with a hand on her arm "Wait a second San. Rach you should take this chance; when else is Santana Lopez gonna have your back while you pour your hearts out… an I'll have your backs too" Puck released the Latina's arm

Rachel sighed and gave her options a short thought "Santana, why don't you stay… Jack Daniels, vegan pizza?" She offered

"Vegan pizza?" she faced the diva again

"Don't let it fool you, it's pretty good" Puck tried to convince "and while you're here, we can come up with a plan for you to get your girls"

The short brunette rolled her eyes and walked round her bed to clear up the mess of papers and books; known as her home work; that got flattened when Santana tried to tackle her. "Care to take a seat" she gestured to the floor space.

The two others and the Pizza joined her as she took the same spot as earlier; she lent over to the cupboard door on her bedside cabinet and pulled out napkins, glasses and the promised bottle

"So… Berry; you're a casual drinker?" The Latina asked, trying to break the weird silence

"Yeah, well with Noah as my best friend, I can't not be" she smirked at the boy as she poured 3 glasses

"How did you even buy this?" she asked sceptically

"I asked my dad's" she shrugged passing Santana and Noah a glass "they trust me, and they trust Noah around me seeing as he knows… things. Besides at least they know I drink; I'm not doing it behind their backs"

"Hang on" Puck almost choked on his drink "are you calling me a drunk?" he asked realising what she'd said before

"No" she said innocently

"When I saw you too earlier, the way you are round each other; I'd say you were dating" Santana interrupted; whilst taking a piece of pizza

"I told you; I'm not her type, even if we do make out quite a lot" he muttered earning a slap on the arm from Rachel "So what's the plan?" he didn't retaliate, favouring to grab a slice of pizza instead

"There's no point; I mean I'm all for helping you; Santana, get Brittany, but…" she just shrugged

"Seriously Rach; why not, what have you got to lose, I'll still be your friend and do you really think Kurt and Mercedes will stop being your 'other friends' if they knew, and I'm sure Santana-" he looked at the quiet Latina "Well I don't think it would be right for Santana to not be there for you"

Santana looked between the other two people in the room before she started to nod "Yeah, especially if you help me, I'll… 'protect' you, from any people and shit" she actually used air quotes with an eye roll

But this just made the other two laugh at the hint of usual Santana attitude

"So; what song?" Puck asked finishing his drink "It just seems the most obvious way to get to them"

"Well when I think of _her_ and imagine if we were together I just think I'd want to reassure her that I'd protect her from anyone and anything that could hurt her" Rachel started, then topped up their glasses

"That's what I tell myself; that, _that_ is what I need to tell Britt; to reassure her, but really I need to tell myself that I can protect her. I'm scared of the looks, the whispering behind my back and… what if they hurt her?" Santana was really serious; crying almost

Puck lent towards Rachel "we haven't drunk that much yet, have we?" he muttered; referring to Santana's drunken state of 'weepy girl'

Rachel shoved him away with the hint of a snigger before turning to the serious Latina "Don't worry Santana; I know it's not much, but I'm here for you" Rachel said sincerely.

"Thanks… Rach" Santana half smiled which Rachel returned at the nick name

"Okay, enough of the mushy stuff lets eat this; then find a song for Monday" Puck announced offering Rachel the pizza.

…

Monday morning and McKinley were in for a surprise. Rachel arrived with Santana and Puck, in very different clothes. She wore something… well something more Santana meet Puck. Skinny jeans, a loose fitting top and a leather jacket (she had tried to argue with Santana the ethical issues she had with wearing leather but she lost the argument… plus she couldn't help that the jacket was keeping her really warm)

News travelled the halls fast about the trio's interaction. Most assumed Santana was involved in Rachel getting together with Puck. The most popular version of this rumour was that Rachel had paid Santana to help her snare Puck… an unlikely story, was it so hard to believe the three might have just formed a friendship. The foundation of which was secrets; but what did it matter.

By the time glee club came around that afternoon, with rumours spread, Santana and Rachel were more than ready to get this show on the road.

Mr. Schue did his usual; enter the room late and greet the class. Puck already stood with the bad while Rachel raised her hand

"Yes Rachel, I'm guessing you have something to share with the class?" he sighed (he's a teacher, he could have at least pretended to sound more enthusiastic)

"Actually Schue, we have" Santana interrupted, defending her… friend? She walked down the risers from the back of the room to take her spot at the front "Rach and I prepared a little something with Puckerman's help"

_Rach? When did Santana use a nickname that people wouldn't hate_? Most of the group were confused enough by everything today as it was.

"Okay" the 'teacher' sounded surprised that three of the members could find some sort of unity "take it away"

Rachel stepped down the risers and took her spot between Santana and Puck, with a guitar in her hand.

Puck and Rachel started the long intro to the song on their guitars with the rest of the band

_**Oooo, oooo  
>Oooo, oooo<strong>_

**I've been kicked right down, I've been slushied in the face  
>I've been pulled way down to the lowest place<strong>  
><em>I've been lied to, shamed, I have been disgraced<br>Been excommunicated from every holy place_

Instantly Brittany let got of Arties hand on the front row and met Santana's eyes. Rachel was watching Quinn intently who had started by just listening to the song, in her seat next to her boy friend.

__I've been beat up, robbed, I've been left for dead__**_  
><em>**For the way I look, for the things I said**_  
><strong><em>And when trouble thinks it's found us<br>The world falls down around us  
>I promise baby, you won't ever, you won't ever feel a thing<em>**_**

As the chorus started Quinn suddenly met Rachel's gaze, the diva looked so sincere; she meant everything she sung to the head cheer leader

_**'Cause I will take it on the chin, eh, for you  
>So lay your cuts and bruises over my skin<br>I promise you won't feel a thing, no  
>'Cause everything the world could throw<br>I'll stand in front, I'll take the blow for you, for  
>you<strong>_

**I've been put on the street, I've been left in the cold  
>Had my dreams held up, had them shot full of holes<br>I've been laughed at, hurt, been the butt of the joke  
>I've been lit up in flames, I have gone down in smoke<strong>

Quinn had hardly any emotion on her face. Her eyes were the only thing to give anything away; at first they were beaming almost; Rachel was sure of it, but now they looked worried, with a tiny amount of hope behind that

_I've been stabbed in the back, while being promised the Earth  
>Trying to keep my head high for all I'm worth<br>__**Outside there's trouble blazing, I know a war is raging  
>I promise baby, you won't ever, you won't ever feel a<br>thing  
><strong>_  
><em>'Cause I will take it on the chin, eh, for you<br>So lay your cuts and bruises over my skin  
>I promise you won't feel a thing, no<br>'Cause everything the world could throw  
>I'll stand in front, I'll take the blow for you, for<br>you, yeah_

Could eyes really say all that or war Rachel going crazy; Quinn's eyes were amazing and expressive, Rachel couldn't be dreaming any emotion she was seeing, could she?

**And if I fall here  
>At least you know, my dear, that I would die for you<br>Promise you won't ever feel a thing  
><strong>  
><em>And if I fall here<br>At least you know my dear that I would die for you  
>Promise you won't ever feel a thing<em>

Brittany took in everything Santana sang; so it wasn't the most obvious love song, it didn't just go right out and say it, but it said a lot of other things; it showed that Santana was ready to take that chance; to be honest worth who she was and that she would protect Brittany; whatever… well that's if the bubbly blonde would have her_  
><em>  
><strong>'Cause I will take it on the <strong>**Nose****, eh, for you  
>So lay your cuts and bruises over my skin<br>I promise you won't feel a thing, no**

Was that a hint of a smile? When Rachel replaced that word, did she see a flicker of a smile of the beautiful, hazel eyed girl's, lips?

_'Cause everything the world could throw  
>I'll stand in front, I'll take the blow for you, for<br>you  
><em>**Yeah, everything the world could throw  
>I'll take the sticks, I'll take the stones for you, for<br>you**

As soon as the music had stopped Quinn was out of her seat and running to the door. Brittany was on her feet too but instead she leapt into Santana's arms.

Brittany and Santana were soon in a tight and frantic lip lock, a few glances of sympathy from the others in the room were thrown Artie's way. The whole room's attention turned to a certain oaf when he opened his mouth

"Look what you've done, now Rachel. We tried a relationship and it didn't work out; you need to stop trying to get me back"

Santana went to open her mouth but then thought better of it. Judging from how Quinn took the song; it was probably best to be quiet.

Rachel just stared at him; unbelieving _really, really! What a moron, why the hell would I want him, and what does that song have to do with me wanting him back; is he really so far up his own ass? I should yell at him… no bad idea; I should go after Quinn, something's obviously wrong and her BOYFRIEND is just sitting there; thinking the world revolves around him_

After her rambly thought process she shook her head and left, not saying anything to anyone. The rest of the club turned their attention back to Brittana

…

"Quinn?" Rachel asked cautiously as she opened the door to the cheerio's locker room. She figured Quinn would run here as she hadn't run straight to her car. Where else would the head cheerio hide but where she was most in control.

Rachel ventured in, taking slow cautious steps. As she rounded the row of free standing lockers she found the blonde cheerio sat on one of the benches. She had her elbows on her knees and her head held in her hands as she looked at the floor.

"Quinn?" the girl turned to the intruder suddenly; revealing shiny eyes where tears threatened to spill "Are you-"

"How could you do that Rachel?" Quinn stood up

"I-I'm sorry I d-didn't think-"

"Exactly you didn't think about singling me out and embarrassing me like that, you thought about you, and what you want"

"Well Santana came to me; I wouldn't have done it by myself"

"Well Santana's selfish; she didn't care about what would happen to you, or me, by singing like that in front of the glee club"

"I know but I wanted to help her, and I … I just felt I had nothing to lose"

"What about me huh?" she stepped closer, tears still lining the edge of her eyes "Do you know how embarrassing that was for me, it could jeopardise my relationship with Finn"

"Well don't worry it didn't, he laughed in my face before I left the room to find you. He's still yours" Rachel said bitterly and turned to leave, but she stopped herself to say one more thing "If it was so embarrassing and uncomfortable for you Quinn, why didn't you leave the room earlier, and how come, while I was singing, you held my eye contact the entire time, it couldn't have been that bad for you" She said the last bit lowly before making her calm and collected exit; even though inside she was dying just a little.

Quinn finally let a single tear fall as she rolled her eyes to the ceiling and wiped it away with a sharp exhale.

…

Rachel stormed to her car before she could cry, she then tore from the car park and sped home, not even noticing how many speed laws she was breaking, and not realising how lucky she was that she wasn't pulled over.

When she got home she had calmed a little, but she was still feeling disappointed and a little humiliated. She changed into her usual comfy boy clothes and dumped herself, on the living room sofa, in front of the television.

Monday night was her dad's date night meaning they'd be home late, so she had the house to her lonely self.

She was bought from her depressing, self pitying thoughts when the door bell rang, the little diva reluctantly moved of the sofa and ventured to the front door. She expected; after what had happened today, that maybe Noah or maybe even Santana if she wasn't too occupied, might have stopped by to check on her

So imagine her surprise than none other than, the head cheerio herself, in her uniform and jacket, holding a pizza box, stood there, with the most apologetic look, Rachel imagined she'd ever seen

"Quinn?" she furrowed her brow as she just stood in the doorway

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for what I said earlier in the locker room"

"No, you were right, I was selfish-"

"Don't say that" she held her bottom lip between her teeth, pausing to compose herself; so she didn't just ramble her apologies on in a mess "I loved the song, I… I love what it said, I love that you were brave enough to stand there and sing that, I love that you managed to work out a way to work with Santana for… me" Rachel just stood there speechless while Quinn took a deep breath and swallowed thickly "I'm in love with you Rachel, I have been since the first time you spoke to me, by our lockers freshman year" she smiled weakly

"Really?" Rachel's eyes were shiny with emotion

Quinn just nodded

"You're not just saying it?"

"I wouldn't 'just' say something like that, Rachel" she said softly "I talked to Santana after Cheerios practice, she said you liked Vegan pizza" she offered the box

Rachel's face lit up a little more "Would you like to come in?"

"I'd really like that, actually" the cheerio replied shyly. There was an awkward tension in the air; a lot that hadn't been said, that needed to be talked about, as Rachel let the other girl into her home

"So you spoke to Santana?" she took a seat at the opposite end of the same sofa Quinn had taken a seat "What did she say, exactly?"

"She swore at me" The blonde huffed a laugh "Rather loudly; told me that I was being selfish, and unfair, then she told me how stupid I was for sticking with Finn for this long… I didn't need her to tell me this though" she finished her smile faded to worry, she didn't make eye contact with the other girl "I broke up with Finn" she muttered "It wasn't really hard… I never truly cared for him enough… he made breaking up with him frustrating though, asking me so many questions, I told him a half truth: 'I didn't love him'"

A partially awkward silence followed, Rachel didn't know what to say, she couldn't thank Quinn, she broke up with Finn because it was the right thing to do, not because of Rachel… well not just because of Rachel.

"What are we going to do? I mean you just confessed something huge, Quinn, and I'm in love with you too but where does that lead us?"

"I'm scared; really, really scared, because" she turned sideways in her seat, but still couldn't quite meet Rachel's eyes "I've never felt this for anyone before, and everything could go wrong; I don't want to get hurt…"

"I know that; that's what the song said" the diva said a little more playfully, ever so slightly lightening the mood "I won't let you get hurt Quinn, I will protect you; whatever"

"Thank you, but if you're protecting me; I can't be a good girlfriend if I can't protect you. That's what I want to be Rachel; a good girlfriend; to you" she shuffled closer to the other girl along the sofa

"Just you wanting to be with me; would be enough" Rachel swallowed thickly, the blonde finally met her eyes, as she shuffled closer too "for you to be a 'good girlfriend"

"I want to be with you so badly Rachel" her voice broke as worry hit her again "But I can't face the people, my mother, what they'd say or do to us"

Rachel straight away picked up on the 'us', knowing the blonde really cared "We could… we could be a secret" she suggested, "I don't care, Quinn, as long as-"

"It would be wrong though Rachel, and unfair… mainly to you"

"I don't care Quinn, I only care about you and if keeping us a secret is what it takes for us to be together, I'm okay with that" she made the final leap, kinda, she moved closer to Quinn so they were sat right next to one another, Quinn hesitantly looked away but didn't move "Look at me Quinn" she took her hand "Please" she did as she was asked, Rachel's expression fell when she saw the tears threatening to spill "Don't cry, please don't cry"

"How can you be this good to me, I do nothing but treat you like shit, and take your boyfriend from you, finally confess I love you and then say I'm too scared to be with you. And yet you're still willing to do whatever it takes for us to be together" a few tears fell, Rachel wiped them away with her thumb

"Anything for you Quinn, anything" it was instinct; they both felt it in that moment, even with words still left unsaid; it just felt like the right moment; with Rachel's hand cupping Quinn's face; they lent closer, they could feel each others shallow breathes against their faces-

The pulled apart abruptly as if they had been burnt by each others touch; as Rachel's fathers walked through the front door loudly announcing their entrance

"Hey Rach; we're home!" echoed just outside the living room door

"I have to go" Quinn grabbed her jacket and made her way quickly out the living room door, rushing past the Berry men and out the front door

They watched the girl quizzically then looked back at their daughter "Honey who was that"

"Oh," she nervously tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear "Oh th-that was just a friend" that 'friend' and just left her in a bumbling mess "What are you doing home?" she asked after she composed herself

"Well the restaurant was full so we bought home take-out" the taller father excused them

"We got your favourite; vegan lasagne" the other said

Rachel stood up to join them in the dining room, remembering the Pizza on the coffee table in front of her "I think Vegan pizza is my new favourite" she muttered to herself "Erm; Quinn left her cell phone behind!" she yelled to her dads in the next room, before running outside to see if she was too late

She sighed in relief when Quinn's red car was still parked in front of the house, she jogged over and as she got closer she noticed Quinn was talking to someone on her phone.

The blonde saw her and held up a finger to signal for Rachel to wait a second.

Inside the car: "yes mum, I'm just about to leave… well Santana just needed help with our English assignment… yes I'll be home in about 15 minutes… I love you too" she put the phone down and got out the car

Before she could say anything Rachel slipped her arms round her waist and pulled her forward, their bodies flushed together "I love you, and I want you whatever" she then pressed her lips to the blondes, the movement of the action was forceful but the actual kiss was soft, they both froze for a moment; just savouring the initial contact.

Then Quinn initiated taking the kiss further, moving her lips against Rachel's. They didn't take it any further; this was, after all, their first kiss. Rachel was the first to pull away "I'm sorry" her eyes went straight to the ground between them

"Don't be" Quinn breathed

"It's just, someone might have seen and-" Quinn cut her off with a short simple kiss

"It's dark, maybe no one did… I'm sorry that if we try this; I'll be worried that we might get caught and that I might not always be able to relax"

"How about we start slow? We could start simple; try a couple of secret dates? Then maybe if we told Noah and Santana and Brittany then we'd have people to be ourselves around; I mean some of the glee club might know but if we go back tomorrow and ignore one another it should throw them off; and then we could come out to our parents; eventually, or just leave this town and never look back"

Quinn laughed lightly "You've already thought of everything"

"Be my girlfriend, Quinn, my gorgeous, amazing secret girlfriend?" she asked the slightly taller girl, who was still in her embrace

"Yes" she grinned leaning back in for a soft and simple kiss, they stayed in that hold their foreheads resting against one another "how about; Friday night? I come over bring a vegan pizza and we have a secret date?"

"Sounds perfect" Rachel answered without hesitation

"I have to go" The cheerleader sighed, pulling herself away from Rachel "until Friday?"

"Friday" Rachel bit her bottom lip in a grin, trying to calm herself, she closed Quinn's car door after the blonde got in and waved her off.

A secret relation ship was better than no relationship, as long as she had Quinn she felt like nothing else mattered. For now, she was happy and so was Quinn.

**Yeah… what was I thinking? :S**

**Thank you smartblonde317 for introducing me to Finderella ;)**

**If you want to read a light-hearted christmas-y fic, check out: New Directions; First Nativity. It's just a bit of fun, if you're bored :/**


End file.
